Theater of evil
by Zephyy
Summary: Alfred est prince. Mattiew est servant. Arthur est aussi prince. Francis est un paysan. Gilbert est d'abord paysan puis soldat. Antonio est rejeté et exclus. Et Mathias est roi. Mais qui dans tout ça peu encore arrêter la folie de ce monde? UA
1. Daugther of Evil

**_Titre : Theater of evil_**

**_Genres : Fic à chapitre, Romance, drame, tragedy_**

**_Personnages : Alfred (USA), Mattiew (Canada), Francis (France), Arthur (Angleterre), Gilbert (Prusse); Antonio (Espagne); et peut être Mathias (Danemark)_**

**_Pairing : Et bien... USUK à sens unique, FrUK, un tout petit SpainFrance (mais faut vraiment chercher loin), et un Canada/Prusse si j'arrive à le caser_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Résumé : Histoire purement inspiré des chansons du Theater of evil des Vocaloid (que je conseil vivement à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas)_**

**_Auteur : It's me_**

* * *

><p><strong>Theater of evil - Daughter of evil<strong>

Il s'ennuyait. Profondément d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'il n'est rien à faire, au contraire, mais ce qu'il devait faire ne l'intéressait pas, et l'ennuierait sans doute encore plus. Il soupira.

Oui, assis devant son bureau, dans un fauteuil luxueux, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et la tête contre sa main, Alfred F. Jones s'ennuyait fermement. Il était souverain absolu d'un immense royaume où tout lui appartenait, et malgré tout cela, il n'avait rien à faire si ce n'était de la paperasse qui ne lui apporterait aucune distraction. Il eut soudain une idée brillante, selon lui, et, se levant de sa chaise, il appela son fidèle serviteur.

-"Mattiew! MATTIEW!"

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement et un jeune homme entra timidement, un jeune homme au visage en tout point semblable à celui du souverain.

-"Oui sir?"

-"Mattiew! Va préparer Joséphine immédiatement! Je vais me promener!"

-"D'accord."

-"Et quand je serais rentré, je veux que le gouter soit prés!"

-"Bien."

Alfred passa devant le servant sans un regard ni un mot de plus pour aller se préparer pour sa promenade. En chemin, il traversa la salle du trône, sa salle et son trône. Il fut alors quelque peu surpris d'y voir deux gardes et un... Paysan en pleine dispute semblait-il. Il se dirigea alors vers eux, souhaitant connaitre la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

-"Gardes! Que se passe-t-il?"

-"Sir!"

Les deux gardes s'agenouillèrent tandis que le troisième homme était déjà à terre. Puis, ils montrèrent ce dernier.

-"Cet homme a refusé de payer l'impôt que vous avez instauré il y a quelques jours."

-"Ah?"

Alfred regarda un instant l'homme agenouillé en face de lui. Un fin sourire se dessin sur ses lèvres.

-"Et bien dans ce cas jetez-le en prison!"

Et devant le regard effaré du paysan, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-"Et n'oubliez pas de lui prendre tout ce qu'il possède!"

Il regarda l'homme se faire emmener par les deux gardes, criant, avant de retourner à son intention première, sa promenade. Il descendit donc dans la cours, après s'être changé, et y retrouva Mattiew en compagnie de Joséphine, sa chère jument. Il la monta finalement et partit, remarquant à peine l'autre blond. Lorsqu'il revient, quelques heures plus tard, il fut accueillit par ce dernier qui, après avoir confié sa jument à un écuyer, le conduisit dans le jardin, là où le gouter avait été installé.

-"Mmh... Des tartelettes aujourd'hui hein...? Fais-moi de la brioche la prochaine fois d'accord?"

-"Oui sir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'impatientait. De plus en plus. Cette impatience l'empêchait de faire autre chose que tourner en rond devant son trône. Alfred attendait impatiemment. Il attendait une lettre, plus précisément, une réponse à l'une de ses propres lettres. La réponse à sa demande en mariage. Oui, il était amoureux. Amoureux du prince qui régnait sur un pays de l'autre côté de la mer.

Il vit soudain Mattiew entrer dans la salle, une lettre dans la main, sa lettre, sa réponse. Il la lui arracha presque des mains, empêchant son serviteur de dire le moindre mot, et l'ouvrit pour la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se décomposaient, allant de la joie à la colère en passant par le désespoir et l'incompréhension. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il la déchira d'un geste rageur sous les yeux perdu et surpris de son servant.

-"Mattiew."

Sa voix tremblait d'une rage à peine contenue.

-"Oui sir?"

-"Va me chercher le capitaine des gardes. Immédiatement!"

-"Oui."

Alfred n'entendit pas la réponse, tout comme il ne vit pas l'autre blond sortir de la salle, tout ce qu'il voyait, ou plutôt revoyait, c'était la réponse. Un refus. Un refus et pourquoi? Pour un amour de rien! Pour un pauvre, un paysan du pays voisin Aras! Ses indignations furent coupées brutalement par une voix.

-"Vous m'avez demandé sir?"

-"En effet."

Un sourire cruel prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers son capitaine, sourire qui s'aggrandit encore en le voyant déglutir sous l'effet de la peur.

-"Mon cher capitaine, j'ai une mission importante à vous confier."

-"Laquelle sir?"

-"Détruire le pays d'Aras!"

Alfred vit son capitaine sursauter et lever la tête vers lui, les yeux remplie d'incompréhension et de crainte. Des yeux qui se baissèrent immédiatement en croisant les siens.

-"Il en sera fait ainsi."

Alfred se détourna une fois la phrase dite. Là non plus, il ne vit pas. Il ne vit pas son capitaine sortir pour réunir ses troupes, il ne vit pas Mattiew qui était entré peu de temps l'arrivée du capitaine, et il ne vit pas les larmes qui coulèrent des yeux de celui-ci à l'entente de son ordre. Non, une fois de plus il ne vit pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, Alfred attendait à nouveau, mais il attendait quelque chose de bien différent, quelque chose qui, cette fois, il le savait, ne le décevrait pas. Une personne toqua à la porte.

-"Entré."

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son serviteur qui entra sans un mot, un plateau dans les mains qu'il déposa devant le souverain.

-"Oh, je vois que tu as pensé à la brioche cette fois Mattiew. C'est bien!"

Mattiew ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'incliner et de se poster un peu en retrait. Alfred se mit à dévorer son gouter aussitôt qu'il l'eut. Et tandis qu'il mangeait, il se fichait bien du massacre qui avait lieu en son nom, à des kilomètre de là. Et tandis qu'il voyait le sourire que lui adressait Mattiew, il ignorait tout de la tristesse et de la douleur que ressentait ce dernier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'indignait. S'indignait contre eux, ces misérables païens, contre ce peuple qui lui appartenait et qui osait se rebeller contre lui. Alfred, d'une certaine manière, se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il savait ce qu'il arrivait. Il savait pourquoi cela arrivait. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était comment cela pouvait arriver. Il cherchait une réponse, et il se demandait aussi si quelqu'un l'avait. Son capitaine et son armée se battaient à l'extérieur du château contre la rébellion. Son armée avait son capitaine? Mais qu'avait la rébellion? Qui la dirigeait? Car il le savait, il ne pouvait pas il y avoir de rébellion dans son royaume, à moins qu'un fou ou un suicidaire n'en prenne la tête.

-"Sir..."

Alfred sursauta. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son servant, si semblable à lui physiquement, et le maudit un instant pour son silence et sa nature transparente.

-"Mattiew?"

-"Nous avons l'identité du commanditaire de la rébellion."

-"Qui est?"

-"Un homme en armure rouge. A qui tout fut enlevé."

Alfred haussa dédaigneusement les épaules avant de s'assoir sur son trône.

-"Bah, quelle importance? Ils n'arriveront jamais ici de toute façon."

De nouveau, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, aux personnes autour de lui. Mattiew le savait. Et il ne faisait rien d'autre que rester là. Alfred ne regardait pas, n'écoutait pas, ne s'occupait que de son bonheur et de son plaisir, et il se trompait.

Son royaume brûlait dans les flammes, se noyait dans le sang. La rébellion s'était transformée en révolution. Ses partisans se faisaient toujours plus nombreux. Les gardes royaux tombaient lentement, les uns après les autres. La guerre s'éternisait. Le combat se déplaça. Les révolutionnaires entrèrent dans le château. Au bout de presque trois ans de guerre et de meurtre, l'armée pénétra dans la salle du trône, avec à sa tête, cet homme entièrement rouge.

Alfred se trouvait assis sur son trône, face à eux, il leur souriait de toute ses dents, et il était seul, définitivement seul. Mais il se défendrait, il ne laisserait aucun de ces cafards le toucher, oh non, aucun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avait-il peur? Alfred ne le savait pas. Il se sentait, en quelque sorte, comme vide. Il n'était plus dans la salle du trône. Etait-il seulement dans son château? Non. Il était dans une cellule, dans une prison, assis sur un simple banc. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il mourrait, exécuté, la tête tranchée. A 15 heures précisément. En attendant, pieds et points enchainés, il pensait.

A 14 ans, il était devenu roi. Un roi égoïste et tyrannique. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, et il ne regrettait aucun de ses gestes et actions. Il avait été heureux, seul cela comptait. Le reste, la mort d'innocents, le quasi-esclavage de son peuple, leur peine, leur douleur, leur désespoir, tout cela n'était rien à ses yeux, et il s'en fichait.

Finalement, le clocher de l'église sonna les 15 heures, annonçant la fin. On vint le chercher et on l'emmena. Il ne se défendit pas. A aucun moment. Pourquoi faire de toute façon? Cela ne servirait strictement à rien. Il avait décidé d'être fier jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à sa mort, il sera un roi tyrannique et arrogant. Il monta sur l'échaffaut. Pas une seule fois, il ne regarda ces gens autour de lui, pas un regard pour cette populace. Oh oui, fier jusqu'au bout.

Et tandis qu'il était sous la guillotine, tandis que la lame s'apprêtait à prendre sa vie et sa tête, il fit un sourire éclatant à la foule et prononça ses derniers mots.

-"Ah! C'est l'heure du gouter!"

Il parait que ce jour-là, tout le peuple du pays fut d'accord sur une chose.

Ce roi fut définitivement le fils du Diable.

* * *

><p>Nan ne me jetez pas des pieds par pitié! Pas de tomates non plus j'ai horreur de ça!<p>

Oui je sais, j'aurai du mettre Ivan pour ce rôle, mais malheureusement pour lui (et pour certain d'entre nous) et heureusement pour les autres pays, il n'a pas de jumeau!

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite mais vu que ce chapitre c'est écrit très vite, je pense que ce sera dans pas très longtemps...

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une reviews! (Sinon je fais gréve XD)


	2. Servant of Evil

_**Titre : Theater of evil**_

_**Genres : Fic à chapitre, Romance, drame, tragedy**_

_**Personnages : Alfred (USA), Mattiew (Canada), Francis (France), Arthur (Angleterre), Gilbert (Prusse); Antonio (Espagne); et peut être Mathias (Danemark)**_

_**Pairing : Et bien... USUK à sens unique, FrUK, un tout petit SpainFrance (mais faut vraiment chercher loin), et un Canada/Prusse si j'arrive à le caser**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Résumé : Histoire purement inspiré des chansons du Theater of evil des Vocaloid (que je conseil vivement à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas)**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theater of evil - Servant of Evil<strong>_

Tu es le roi. Je suis ton serviteur. Et pourtant nous sommes jumeaux. Pourquoi alors?

Nos parents sont les mêmes. Nous sommes tous les deux nés le même jour, toi d'abord et moi après, à quelques minutes d'écart. On m'a dit que notre naissance était inattendue et que personne n'avait prévue notre arrivée.

Jusqu'à nos 5 ans, nous avions toujours été ensemble. Nous avons grandit et avons été élevés sans jamais nous quitter. Puis nous avons été séparés. Des adultes, pour combler leur désir égoïste, nous on séparés. Je revois encore très bien ces deux hommes en noir, si grand, qui sont venus nous voir. L'un t'as prit avec lui tandis que l'autre faisait la même chose avec moi, nous séparant, nous déchirant, sans faire attention à nos cris et nos pleurs.

Durant des années, malgré toutes mes questions, je n'ai pas su ce que tu étais devenu. J'étais élevé comme un serviteur par des serviteurs. Étant mon jumeau, je me demandais si tu avais la même vie que moi. Et puis un jour, on est venu me chercher. On m'a emmené dans un château, un immense château, riche et luxueux, et là-bas, nous nous sommes retrouvés. Nous ne nous ressemblions plus autant que lorsque nous étions plus petit, mais je m'en moquais, je t'avais enfin retrouvé.

Pourtant, mon univers s'est presque effondré lorsque j'ai entendu ta première phrase.

-"C'est donc toi mon nouveau serviteur? Ton nom."

Je suis resté muet. Comment? Comment cela était possible? Tu avais oublié? Oublié qui j'étais, ce que nous étions, le lien qui nous unissait? Nous étions jumeaux, nous avions grandit ensemble, et tu me demandais mon nom. Pourquoi? Comment c'était possible? Comment avais-tu grandi? Comment avais-tu été élevé pour m'oublier ainsi?

J'avais envie de pleurer. Je crois même qu'une larme a coulée sur ma joue. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu. Personne ne m'a jamais vu, sauf toi lorsque nous étions enfant. Mais maintenant tu étais comme eux, comme les autres. Et malgré ça tu restais mon préféré. Une main dans mon dos me poussa. Je me suis agenouillé devant toi.

-"Mattiew sir."

Tu reste mon frère et je t'aime. Alors, même si tu finis détesté et haït de tous, je resterais avec toi, pour toi, toujours, jusqu'à la fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps s'est écoulé lentement. J'ai appris à te retrouver, retrouver cet ange avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance. Mais j'ai aussi appris à découvrir cet autre que tu étais devenu. Au fils des ans, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi avais grandi, grandi, et je me suis aperçu qu'il n'avait pas diminué après que je t'ai retrouvé et que j'ai découvert ce que tu étais devenu.

J'étais attendri par tes caprices d'enfants, et je cédais à chacun d'eux. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à Aras. Tu voulais de la brioche pour ton gouter, et la nourriture de ce pays était connu comme étant l'une des meilleurs de ce monde.

Puisque je t'aime grand frère, j'endosserais autant de costume qu'il le faudra et je jouerais tous mes rôles jusqu'au bout si cela peut te faire sourire éternellement.

J'ai fais une rencontre là-bas, à Aras. Une rencontre qui m'a rendu très heureux. Je suis quelqu'un de totalement transparent, presque invisible, au point où jamais personne ne me remarquerait si je ne me manifestais pas. Mais je me manifeste rarement... Ce jour-la j'étais transparent, invisible, et pourtant, lui il m'a vu, il m'a remarqué. Il est venu vers moi et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais cet air triste. Ai-je un visage triste? Il était devant moi et me souriait. Je lui ai sourit aussi, sincèrement heureux.

Non, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de cet homme, c'est une chose dont je suis sûr. Mais il m'a touché au cœur, là où seul mon frère avait put m'atteindre. J'ai passé deux jours avec lui. Plus qu'un ami et moins qu'un amour. Je crois que j'ai un peu vue en lui la personne que tu aurais put être, mon frère, si nous n'avions pas été séparé.

Le lendemain de mon retour au château, à tes côtés, j'ai à nouveau pleuré, pour la deuxième fois, à cause de toi, de tes mots. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça? Que t'as fais ce pays des plus pacifique? Pourquoi vouloir détruire Aras? Je ne comprend pas. Tu m'as été enlevé il y a longtemps, et maintenant, à ton tour, tu m'enlève un ami cher. J'ai pleuré longtemps cette nuit-là, taché du sang des personnes innocentes que j'ai tué. Taché de son sang. Pour ton bonheur.

Car durant ce massacre, tu souriais d'un bonheur éclatant. Alors rien que pour ça, devenir un monstre, et même pire, ne me dérange pas. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il semblerai que l'attaque contre Aras fut de trop. Ton peuple a fait ressortir et exploser la colère et la haine qu'il avait gardé en lui tout ce temps. Tu me dis que tu ne crains rien et que personne ne peu t'atteindre. Selon toi cette guerre ne durera pas. Mais moi je sais, lorsque je vois cet homme, magnifique et majestueux, en armure rouge, je sais en le voyant que tu te trompe. Et je sais aussi que si je ne fais rien, je te perdrais. Définitivement. Et ça je ne le veux pas.

La guerre avançait, tu la perdais. J'ai entendu la porte, la grande porte de fer, s'effondrer. J'ai couru jusqu'à la salle du trône. Je savais que tu y étais. Tu y passais toutes tes journées depuis le début de la guerre. J'étais prés, et je savais parfaitement ce que je devais faire. J'ai choisis mon dernier rôle, et celui-là, comme tout les autres, je le jouerais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ma mort.

Je suis entré dans la salle et tu m'as regardé, surpris, incapable de comprendre. J'ai agit vite, très vite. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras avant que tu ne puisse réagir. Je t'ai dit.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Je t'ai poussé vers le mur, derrière le trône, et j'ai défais tant bien que mal tes vêtements royaux. Tu ne bougeais pas et ne disais rien, trop choqué sans doute. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait peur. Je t'ai finalement recouvert de l'une de mes chemises, par-dessus la tienne, et j'ai ouvert le mur. Tu l'ignorais, n'est-ce pas?, l'existence de cette cachette. J'étais le seul à la connaitre.

Je t'ai poussé à l'intérieur. J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu avais compris ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Tu as voulu me retenir. Je t'ai souris. Je ne veux pas que tu pleurs.

-"Tout ira bien."

J'ai refermé le mur sur ton visage en larme. Oui, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes jumeaux, et même si ne nous ressemblons plus autant qu'avant, personne ne fera la différence. Non, personne.

J'étais assis sur le trône quand ils sont arrivés. Je leur ai souris, le même sourire que toi. J'ai laissé cet homme en armure rouge m'emmener. Je continuais de sourire. Il ne pouvait faire la différence n'est-ce pas? Mon dernier rôle, ce sera le tien. Je suis le roi de ce royaume à présent, et je mourrais comme tel. A ta place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'attends en prison à présent. J'attends mon heure. 15 heures. Je suis heureux d'être à ta place. Parce que je sais que quelque part, ailleurs, tu souris. Si je me rappelle bien, tu es devenu roi à 14 ans, 2 ans après que nous nous soyons retrouvé. Il me semble que cela remonte à très très longtemps. Mais ça ne fais même pas trois ans. Ce royaume est-il celui de la tyrannie ou celui de l'incompréhension? Je ne sais toujours pas. Peut être les deux. Et toi tu régnais dessus, mon cher grand frère.

La cloche sonne finalement les 15 heures. C'est vraiment ironique quand j'y repense. La cloche qui nous a béni le jour de notre naissance et la cloche qui me condamne le jour de ma mort sont la même. Je t'avais dit que si tu finissais haït de tous, je resterais avec toi. Avec et pour toi, pour toujours.

J'entends les gens autour de moi me traiter de fils du Diable en pensant s'adresser à toi. Tu sais, je pense que de nous deux, le véritable enfant du mal c'est moi. Car quand toi tu souriais pour moi, moi je tuais pour toi.

Je traverse la place, je ne les regarde pas. Si je le fais, j'ai peur de perdre mon masque. Je suis monté sur l'estrade. L'homme en armure rouge était là. Il me souriait avec arrogance et mépris, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux la pitié et la tristesse. J'ai eut peur. M'avait-il percé à jour? Pouvait-il faire la différence entre toi et moi? Impossible. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé être décapiter s'il savait.

Je me suis placé sous la guillotine. Jouer ton rôle devenait pénible mon frère, mais je tiendrais. Pour toi.

-"MATTIEW!"

J'ai relevé la tête? Pourquoi? Pourquoi étais-tu là? Pourquoi pleurais-tu? Souris. Souris-moi. Tu dois sourire. Voila, comme ça. Tes larmes coulaient mais tu souriais. Je t'ai souris à mon tour. Mon plus beau sourire.

Pour que tu ne sois pas triste de ma mort.

-"Ah! C'est l'heure du gouter!"

Si Dieu me laisse revivre un jour, soyons à nouveau jumeaux et jouons encore une fois ensemble, d'accord?

* * *

><p>Le truc gênant quand on écrit une death fic, c'est que t'as toujours peur que les lecteurs te tuent à la fin... C'est mon cas...<p>

NE ME TUER PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Dite, c'est moi ou la scène où Mattiew prend la place d'Alfred ressemble à une scène de viol?

Sauvez un auteur, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEWS!


	3. Daughter of Revenge

_**Titre : Theater of evil**_

_**Genres : Fic à chapitre, Romance, drame, tragedy**_

_**Personnages : Alfred (USA), Mattiew (Canada), Francis (France), Arthur (Angleterre), Gilbert (Prusse); Antonio (Espagne); et peut être Mathias (Danemark)**_

_**Pairing : Et bien... USUK à sens unique, FrUK, un tout petit SpainFrance (mais faut vraiment chercher loin), et un Canada/Prusse si j'arrive à le caser**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Résumé : Histoire purement inspiré des chansons du Theater of evil des Vocaloid (que je conseil vivement à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas)**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theater of Evil - Daughter of Revenge<strong>_

Gilbert avait toujours vécu dans ce village. Ce petit village. Un pauvre petit village dans un pays d'inhumanité dirigé par un roi tyrannique. Oui, il avait toujours vécu dans ce village, avec sa famille.

Dans ce pays où presque tous étaient blond, lui avait les cheveux blanc. DDans ce pays où presque tous avaient les yeux bleu, les siens étaient rouge. Rouge comme le sang.

Il traversait le village et autour de lui, il voyait les villageois, pauvres, malades, abîmés, et les soldats royaux, orguilleux, méprisants et suffisants. Ils prétendaient être là pour faire régner la justice. Mais quelle justice? Ils les pillaient, les volaient, les violaient parfois, les battaient souvent.

Il serrait les poings et les dents, contenant en lui la colère qui montait. Les animaux que lui et sa famille élevaient disparaissaien les uns après les autres. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il vit sa famille mourir lentement à cause de la famine, sa soeur, son frère, ses parents.

Tous, oh oui, tous, de simples objets jusqu'à leur propre vie, tous appartenait à ce prince trop égoiste.

-"Il faut que tout s'arrête! Nous n'avons plus ni argent ni nourriture! Nous allons à la mort!"

Il vit l'un de ses amis partir pour le château pour se plaindre. Il ne revint jamais. Il vit un autre se faire emmener par les gardes. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit. En ville, les gens ont débattus et fais appel. Son meilleur ami, la seul personne qui lui restait, luttait contre l'autorité du roi. Il dirigeait la première vague de révolte. Elle fut balayée. Et il se retrouva sous la guillotine.

Gilbert pleura longtemps. Encore. Il avait encore perdu une personne qui lui était cher. Tous, ils étaient tous mort!

-"Jamais! JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS!"

Et il jura, devant la tombe de toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdu, qu'un jour il les vengerait et qu'il chasserait de ce pays le roi qui y régnait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un jour, il appris que le roi était tombé amoureux. Amoureux du prince du pays de Mehiro, de l'autre côté de la mer. Il imagina le pire, le pire des conséquences que donnerait cette folie. Oui, la folie. Car en tombant en amour, le roi perdait le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Et le lendemain la nouvelle tomba!

Le pays d'Aras, le pays voisin se faisait attaquer par l'armée du roi. La folie n'avait pas tardée. Et lui, qui se trouvait là-bas à ce moment là, vit la tragédie. Il vit, au milieu des morts, au mileu des flammes, cet enfants, déguisé en assassin, couvert de sang et qui serrait contre lui, en pleurant, le cadavre d'un homme qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il avait tué.

Ce massacre fut de trop pour le peuple de ce roi.

Gilbert aussi avait atteint sa limite. Il réunie autour de lui tous ces gens éxcédés. Excédés d'être vu comme moins que des animaux, moins que des plantes, des mauvaises herbes pour ce roi. Ils se réunissaient autour de lui. La guerre se déclarait, se préparait, s'ouvrait lentement, mais sûrement. Et pour lui, s'était comme une renaissance, comme s'il se réveillait après un long, très long sommeil, là, parmi le sang, les cadavres, la souffrance et la colère.

-"Allons-y... SUIVEZ-MOI!"

Il se déplaçait aisement parmi ses ennemis, morts ou vivants, son épée à la main, à la fois majestueux et sanguinaire. Ah, pour tous ceux qui le voyaient, il était une fleur, aussi rouge que le sang, qui fleurissait dans la guerre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gilbert était déterminé. Il voulait atteindre le château, il voulait atteindre le roi et le mettre sous la guillotine. Il repoussa, avec son armée, celle de la royauté et atteint enfin le château. Il pouvait entendre parfois ceux qui disaient qu'il ne valait pas mieux que le roi.

-"Non, je ne prends pas ces gens pour une bande d'oiseaux."

Oui, ces personnes n'étaient pas de ceux qui le suivait juste pour renverser le roi. Ils voulaient, avec et grâce à lui, mettre en place un nouveau gouvernement, plus uste, et moins douloureux. Ils étaient des révolutionnaires qui le suivaient, lui, l'homme à l'armure rouge.

Un homme, un soldat parmi eux, sortit des rangs et se jeta sur lui. Porté par la haine ou le désespoir? Qui peux le savoir? Cet homme était le prince de Mehiro. Il éxecuta sa dernière danse, son dernier souhait. Il fut abbattu.

Cette armée rouge et son meneur franchirent finalement la porte du château. La fin de l'enfer était enfin arrivée et portée par les plaintes et les cris de souffrance, la révolution atteint finalement la salle du trône.

-"Non... Pourquoi?"

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, presque un souffle. Personne ne l'entendit. Tout comme personne ne vit l'expression qu'afficha Gilbert lorsqu'il prononça ces deux mots. Oh oui, pourquoi?

Ah, prince maléfique, où as-tu disparus? Où as-tu put t'enfuir? Et laisser derrière toi cet ange enchainé. Il voyait ce serviteur, déguisé en roi, porter son fardeau dans un sourire qui, malgré les circonstances, fit basculer son coeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se rappelait maintenant. C'était il y a très longtemps, la vieille histoire d'un ays de cruauté et d'innocence mêlées. Et la personne choisie par le destin pour anéantir cette histoire était un homme en armure rouge, aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux sang.

Gilbert, les mains en sang et les coeur en larme, écoutait, silencieux, le peuple décider de l'heure de l'éxécution. Ce fut pour 15 heures. La cloche de l'église sonnerait le début et résonnerait à chaques minutes. Le serviteur que tous prenaient pour le roi, il se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser, seul devant lui, sous cette guillotine.

La dernière minute sonna. La lame tomba et la fin fut là. A présent seul sur l'estrade, il dut retenir son cri. Et là, parmi le peuple, au milieu de la foule, le roi laissait couler ses larmes.

-"Tu sais... Toi et moi sommes pareil."

Ah... Jeune roi déchu, par où es-tu partis? Après la mort de celui qui t'aimait à en mourir.

Tout le monde ici me voit comme un Héros. Mais pour avoir laisser cet ange innocent mourir, je suis aussi le fils du Mal.

* * *

><p>Wooua... J'ai cru que j'en verrais jamais la fin kia! Pourtant c'est le chapitre le plus court (pour le moment XD) kia!<p>

Laissez- moi une reviews kia!


	4. Pricne of Blue

_**Titre : Theater of evil**_

_**Genres : Fic à chapitre, Romance, drame, tragedy**_

_**Personnages : Alfred (USA), Mattiew (Canada), Francis (France), Arthur (Angleterre), Gilbert (Prusse); Antonio (Espagne); et peut être Mathias (Danemark)**_

_**Pairing : Et bien... USUK à sens unique, FrUK, un tout petit SpainFrance (mais faut vraiment chercher loin), et un Canada/Prusse si j'arrive à le caser**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Résumé : Histoire purement inspiré des chansons du Theater of evil des Vocaloid (que je conseil vivement à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas)**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theater of evil – Prince of Blue<strong>_

Arthur soupira. Les jours de sa vie défilaient les uns après les autres avec la même monotonie. Aujourd'hui ressemblait à hier. Demain ressemblerait à aujourd'hui. Il s'ennuyait en permanence, qu'il soit seul, en tête à tête ou entouré par des dizaines de personne. Il s'enfermait peu à peu dans sa solitude.

Il n'avait pas de quoi pourtant. A 18 ans il était à la tête de l'un des plus important pays du monde, Mehrio. Sa beauté était vanté dans tout le royaume, sa vie était emplie de luxure, il avait chaque homme et chaque femme à ses pieds, tous tombaient sous son charme.

Mais il se demandait, à quoi bon tout ça ? Ce qu'il voulait était une personne qu'il pourrait aimer. Tout son pouvoir, aussi immense et effrayant qu'il était, ne pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait, et ce peuple qui ne pouvait échapper à ses mains ne lui inspirait plus aucun intérêt.

Ses amantes et amants étaient innombrables, mais aucun n'attirait jamais son attention, et il attendait juste que la nuit finisse.

Il se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une femme magnifique. L'une des plus belle qu'il ait vu. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il aimerait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main vers elle, dans une invitation. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette personne qu'il aimerait.

-«Maintenant, approche.»

Il entendait souvent les gens du palais le comparer à une fleur nocturne. Une fleur de nuit qui ne fleurit que sous la lumière de la lune dans les couleurs les plus vives. Ah… Ce n'était peut être pas si faux. Si nombreux étaient celles et ceux avec qui il avait passé ses nuits. Mais il n'en choisissait jamais aucun. Ils n'étaient que des amants d'un soir, et jamais aucun ne pourrait le posséder plus d'une fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur sortit une fois de plus du château sans prévenir personne, et sans qu'aucune personne ne l'ai vu. Il sortait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours. Il couru jusqu'au port le plus vite possible sans se faire reconnaître. Là-bas, il prit un bateau se rendant à la capitale du pays d'Aras. Tous pensaient que ses voyages n'étaient dus qu'à sa nature solitaire. Comme ils se trompaient. Mais ça valait mieux comme ça.

Dans cette ville il allait voir quelqu'un. Un homme, un peu plus vieux que lui, aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu. Accoudé sur le bord de l'embarcation, il se perdait dans les souvenirs de leur rencontre. Ca c'était passé lors d'une de ses sorties sous couvertures. Ils s'étaient croisés dans une rue, un caprice du destin sans doute, et ce sentiment était venu agresser sa poitrine. Lui, tomber amoureux, comme ça, aussi soudainement, d'un parfait inconnu croisé au coin d'une rue. Un méfait du hasard.

Il poussa un soupir. Leur amour était vain, sans la moindre issu. Il y avait entre eux une trop grande différence social. Arthur était le souverain de l'un des plus puissant et plus grand pays du monde. Cet homme était un simple serviteur parmi tant d'autre au service d'une femme riche.

Il s'en rendait bien compte au fil de ses sorties. Ses échappées secrètes, nuit après nuit, se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il voyait parfaitement que les servantes du palais remarquaient ses absences, qu'elles avaient des doutes, qu'elles commençaient à comprendre. Il les entendait murmurer dans son dos. Il savait ce qu'elles racontaient.

-«Cet homme, son partenaire…»

-«Cet homme…?»

-«Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer.»

Arthur n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces stupidités. Il s'isolait de plus en plus, continuant ses sorties, et ne laissant plus grand monde s'approcher de li. Il chassait de sa chambre chaque personne qui tentait de le raisonner.

-«Sortez! Ne me dérangez pas!»

On disait qu'il ressemblait à une fleur nocturne. Oui, il était une fleur qui ne fleurissait que la nuit, mais ses couleurs étaient celles de la folie. Ah… C'était bien vrai. Il tenta de renverser les traditions, ais ce fut sans succès. Enfermé encore une fois dans sa chambre, il ne songeait qu'à le rencontrer à nouveau, cette nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A cause de ses absences, Arthur ne se rendit pas compte de se qui se passait dans son dos. Pendant qu'il était dans les bras de son amant, dans la capitale d'Aras, ses ministres se réunissaient en secret pour mettre au point une mesure radicale afin de l'éloigner. Ils cherchèrent longtemps le moyen le plus efficace, et finalement le trouvèrent.

-«Oui, il est d'une triomphante inhumanité, le royaume de Xiaw… Faisons une alliance.»

-«Ce prince, le fils du Diable… Nous n'avons qu'à le marier à notre prince! Ça suffirait à le détacher de cet homme…»

-« Non… Ce prince est fou, et les ministres du palais de Xiaw sont faciles à manipuler. Il est préférable de les utiliser…»

Que tout soit lié ou non, le résultat fut le même. Le pays voisin, de l'autre côté de la mer, fut entièrement détruit pas le royaume de Xiaw. Au final, chaque élément s'était mis en place de lui-même.

Arthur appris la tragédie. De trop nombreuses maisons brûlèrent. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Un nombre incalculable de vie furent perdues. Il rejetait loin de lui cette vérité, cette réalité qui lui perçait la poitrine, lui arrachait le cœur, et lui donnait envie de pleurer et de hurler jusqu'à la folie. Le magnifique homme d'Aras fut tragiquement taché de sang. Il refusait d'accepter la mort de cet homme qu'il aimait.

Il entendait autour de lui ces gens lui répéter cette vérité implacable comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Etait-ce normal? Etait-ce normal d'anéantir une population entière? Etait-ce normal de railler de la carte un pays entier? Etait-ce normal de tuer la seule personne qu'il aimait? Et de sourire de tout ça?

-«C'est un mensonge! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites! »

Il était toujours une fleur nocturne. Il ne pouvait que fleurir la nuit, mais cette nuit ses couleurs n'étaient que celles de la tristesse. Ah… Car ce bourgeon de fleur qu'il avait tant aimé, il ne pourrait plus l'enlacer. Il ne pourrait plus être touché, ce cadavre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était il y a très, très longtemps, dans un certain monde de tristesse, au milieu de l'océan, il y avait un royaume de l'autre côté de la mer. A la tête de ce pays, il y avait Arthur, le prince de Mehrio, qui était aimé du prince de l'Inhumanité.

Les erreurs d'une seule et unique nuit restent et sont lourdes de conséquences. La réalité peut éclater à tout moment. Cet homme qui fut supprimé du court de l'Histoire avait été banni de son pays d'origine. Il avait grandi sans rien savoir, sans rien connaître, et pour ça, tomba dans un amour assassin. L'unique vérité était connue du royaume de Xiaw. Le véritable assassin était le serviteur du fils du Diable. Ce massacre était un coup monté des ministres du royaume de Mehrio qu'Arthur avait décidé.

-«Bien… Je me range à vos côtés. Faites comme il vous plait.»

Beaucoup se plaisaient à dire qu'il était une fleur nocturne. Une fleur de nuit qui ne fleurit qu'à la lumière de la lune dans les couleurs les plus vives. Ah… Il parait que l'amour véritable est plus épais que le sang. Faites qu'il puisse enfin mourir pour le retrouver au Nirvana!

* * *

><p>Ah~ Enfin le chap 4, écrit en moins de 4 heures, et pourtant il a mit du temps à venir celui-la~~<p>

Reviews siou plait, j'en ai besoin! *.*


End file.
